Prince Charming
by Ashton Li
Summary: Mimi moved to America, finally, three years later, she decided to go back to Japan. Emotions are told, but in the end, a terrible thing happened. What could it be?


**Prince Charming**

"I-I'm moving to America," a young girl frowned.

"You can't! Mimi, why?" a bushy, brunette boy demanded.

"After everything that happened here…they thought it was the best choice," Mimi explained.

"Mimi! Come on, we're leaving!" her mother called for the girl.

"I have to go. Please, keep in touch," she walked off.

A shorter boy looked up as Mimi left. "M-Mimi!"

"Huh?" she turned and looked. "What is it?"

"I-I'm going to miss you!"

Mimi nodded her head and began to leave again. "Koushiro…"

"Mimi! Time for school!" Mrs. Tachikawa yelled to her daughter.

"Three years have passes…three long years. I miss them more than ever. I don't even feel like going to school anymore. I remember that day perfectly. I told them to keep in touch. They said they would miss me, but what has happened? We don't ever talk anymore," a girl brushed her pink colored hair.

"Mimi! Come on!"

Mimi got up and walked out of her room. She quickly grabbed her bag and headed out.

_Today is going to be different. Today…I'm going to see everyone. I'm going to Japan!_ Mimi thought to herself.

She walked down to the airport and held out her ticket. She was planning to go to Japan to see all her friends again. Slowly, she boarded the plane, and it took off.

Beep beep, beep beep

"Uh…" a hand shot out of the bed and smack the buzzing clock. "Already?"

A boys head popped out from under the covers. He scratched his short, red-brown hair.

"Koushiro, are you up?" a woman's voice called.

"Yeah! I'm up Mom," he called back.

Quickly, Koushiro grabbed his green colored school uniform.

"Taichi! Hikari! Time to get up!" Mrs. Yagami called.

"Huh? I'm up! What?" Taichi yelled as he jumped out of the top bunk.

His younger, brunette sister yawned. "I'm still tired…oh well!"

Taichi looked at himself in the mirror. His bushy, brown hair was everywhere. He brushed it with his hand and smiled. "Perfect!"

"Learn to use a comb Taichi," Hikari giggled as she grabbed her outfit. "You better hurry…you don't want to be late."

"Aww, whatever!" Taichi frowned as he grabbed his green uniform.

A blonde boy, a raspberry haired boy, a short, brunette boy, and a purple haired girl knocked on Hikari's apartment door.

"Hey guys!" Hikari smiled.

"Ready for school?" the purple haired girl chirped.

"Of course Miyako!"

The shortest of the boys stared at Hikari. "How was your night?"

Hikari frowned. "Long and tiring, Iori, long and tiring."

"I know how it feels, Takeru and I were up all night trying to figure out last night's homework!" the raspberry haired boy pointed at the blonde.

"Daisuke! It was more like you wouldn't do your own work!" Takeru corrected him.

"Whatever!"

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Iori reminded everyone.

"Don't worry so much! We'll make it fine!" Daisuke smiled.

"But, we really should get going," Miyako agreed with Iori.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we don't want to be late," Takeru nodded.

"See, I was right Daisuke," Iori laughed.

"Well, I bet Hikari agrees with me," Daisuke closed his eyes.

Everyone, including Hikari, walked away from Daisuke.

He opened his eyes. "Hikari?" Daisuke noticed everyone left and saw them walking down the street. "H-hey! Wait for me!" He chased after them.

Mimi walked around the school and found herself in the computer lab.

"Things haven't changed around here. I guess the others aren't in school right now," she told herself as she looked around the room.

"Can I help you?" Miyako walked into the computer lab.

"Uh…I was just looking for some of my friends."

"Maybe I could help you. What are their names?"

"Let's see, there's…oh! Wait, they probably aren't in this school anymore! Um…let's see, how about Hikari?"

"Oh! You know Yagami Hikari?"

"We go way back."

"Well, I'm meeting up with her and a few of my other friends. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure!" Mimi smiled.

Miyako showed her down the hallway. After a few turns they reached the front door. Hikari, Daisuke, Takeru, and Iori were waiting for her.

"Hikari!" Miyako waved. "I have someone that wants to see you!"

"Huh?" Hikari turned to look at her friend.

"Hikari?" Mimi softly questioned.

Hikari blinked. After a second she recognized her friend and turned to Takeru. "It's Mimi!"

"Mimi?" Takeru whispered and looked for himself.

"Takeru! Hikari!" Mimi ran up to them and gave them both hugs. "It's been too long."

"I still remembered the day you left," Hikari smiled.

"Hikari?" Daisuke tapped her on the shoulder. "Who's she?"

"Oh! Right, Mimi this is Daisuke. The other little boy over there is Iori. I'm guessing you already met Miyako!"

"It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Tachikawa Mimi. I used to live here, but I moved to America three years ago."

"Koushiro has really missed you. We should really go see him. I think he'd love to see you again. Have you talked to him since your move?" Takeru wondered.

"I haven't really talked to anyone. I'm not that sure why though."

"We should meet up with them now. The sooner the better!" Hikari chirped.

The group of kids walked down the road until they reached an apartment building. Hikari went up to the door and knocked on it. The others waited for someone to answer. Mrs. Izumi opened the door and welcomed them in. They walked to Koushiro's room. Knocking on the door, a boy opened the door. His eyes widened in shock.

"Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori!" Koushiro paused. "Mimi?"

"K-Koushiro!" the pink haired girl hugged the boy.

He smiled and slowly pushed her off. Scanning her, he finally began to talk, "It's been forever. You don't call, don't write, nothing. Now, you just end up in my apartment three years later. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to come back? You told us to stay in touch, but how could we when we didn't even know where you were? Three years, I've been waiting three years for you to come back. I've been waiting three years to see your smile. I'm glad I don't have to wait any longer."

"I wanted to call. I really did! But every time I picked up the phone, I couldn't get myself to dial the number. It hurt too much. Out of everyone…I missed you the most!" Mimi admitted.

"Come on," Daisuke whispered.

Hikari nodded. "Let's leave them alone."

Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Takeru, and Iori left the room.

Koushiro walked Mimi over to his bed and motioned her to sit next to him.

"Yamato missed you, but he didn't keep that feeling through," Koushiro frowned.

"What do you mean?" Mimi wondered.

"Well, he kind of forgot about you. He's been going out with Sora."

"That must have made Taichi heart broken! I know how he felt about Sora. The poor guy."

"Taichi has been slowly getting over it. I've been trying to help him because I know how he feels."

"You know how he feels? Who was taken from you?"

"Well," he began to blush, "you left me."

"Me? Oh, Koushiro!" the girl was flattered. "I never wanted to leave you. If I could have, I would have stayed here with you forever!"

"You lie."

"I wouldn't dare lie about a thing like that. Koushiro, I've been wishing on a star to be able to tell you how I felt, but I just couldn't. You're my Prince Charming! Or, that's what I would like you to be."

"Prince Charming? Only if you'll be my princess."

Mimi kissed the boy on the cheek. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Bright red, Koushiro smiled. "I wish you could stay."

"I don't want to go back to America. I don't want to leave my friends, but I don't want to leave the ones I love. Though, I want to stay with you!"

"But you can't. Your family is in America. They'd be sad without you."

"So would you! I don't want to be without you again! I don't want to leave you."

"You have to. I'm sorry Mimi, but it must be this way."

Tears fell from the girls eyes. "No! No, don't say that Koushiro. I want to be with you. I want to be with my Prince Charming. I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"You better get going. When do you leave to go back to America?"

"In an hour."

"Leave," Koushiro pointed to the door.

Crying, Mimi walked away from the boy. After leaving the apartment building, she went back to the airport. Without telling anyone else that she was there, she left. Without saying good-bye, she went back to America.

Koushiro sat in his room in tears. He demanded the one he loved to leave, to get out. He knew that it couldn't work out. They lived too far apart; a relationship could never end up right. Even though he had been waiting so long for Mimi, he knew he couldn't have her.

Months went by without any contact. Mimi was still crying from having to leave Koushiro. Walking out of her room, she stopped to watch a little news before going to school.

"Breaking news! We just got a report on a plane crash!" the TV blared. "The plane was coming from Japan. From what is known, no one has dies in the crash. Oh, wait, we just heard from the hospital that a young boy ended up dying. We have footage of the young male."

An image of Koushiro filled the screen. His eyes were barely opened.

"What's your name," a doctor asked.

"Izumi Koushiro. Don't worry, I know I'm going to die. My body is too weak to fix itself."

"Um…"

"Let me just say, I was coming to see a friend of mine. Her name is Tachikawa Mimi. I wanted to tell her that I missed her and that I had to see her again. That wasn't the only reason though. The real reason was to tell her that I love her. I guess I won't be able to tell her that anymore. Don't let me hold you back."

"I need help over here!" the doctor cried.

Koushiro closed his eyes. "Mimi, you'll always be my princess."

"We lost him!" the doctor looked angry.

The screen cut back to the reporter.

"Well, I hope where ever this Mimi is that she heard this young man's words. We bow our heads down in memory of Izumi Koushiro," the reporter frowned.

Mimi looked shocked. "This can't be happening! If he didn't get on that stupid plane…Koushiro!"

The girl fell to her knees. Her sob was uncontrollable. Her Prince Charming was dead because he wanted to see her. She felt sick to the stomach. Mimi felt like she could no longer go on. Slowly, she went back to her room. After what happened, she couldn't go back to school, not that day. The pain was sharp and wouldn't leave. Mimi wouldn't leave her room in days. Soon, those days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, and soon, a year went by. Finally, the girl realized that Koushiro, the one who she loved, was really gone and she could never get him back. Getting off the bed, she opened the bedroom door. She walked out of the room. It seemed like nothing changed since that day. Her heart pounded. Beat after beat, she moved on with her life. She knew she could never get Koushiro back, but that didn't mean she had to live in sadness forever. Slowly, Mimi began to smile. Koushiro left a message for her. He told her not to hold back. She'd always be his princess as he would be her Prince Charming, but that didn't mean she couldn't live without him. She had to move on, even if it meant to leave the love she felt for Koushiro behind. Living locked away forever wasn't an option anymore.

**_In Memory of Izumi Koushiro_**

**_You'll always be my Prince Charming_**

_**Love, **_

_**Your princess, **_

**_Mimi_**

Mimi would forever remember Koushiro, but she wouldn't let that hold her back from living a life of her own.

**Note: Ok, I still don't own Digimon or these characters. Though, I wish I did (that would be really cool, I could change what happened at the end of Adventure 02!). Oh, also, I guess I could add that I don't support Sorato even though I have hints of it (Ok, I say that they're together!) in the story. **


End file.
